Jason Blade
Jason Renard Blade was born in 1984 as the son of the leader of a small cult in the Indiana region known by the alias "Lucifer Blade". He spent a lot of his earlier life after being rescued from captivity in a small cellar in a church in Indianapolis under the guidance of preachers and pastors. At the age of sixteen, Jason Blade was introduced into a small wrestling camp held by two businessmen, Adrian Skyler and Ryan Raye. At the age of 18, Jason graduated from the wrestling camp which was then known as the "Ultimate Wrestling Association Development Camp" and proceeded to become a member of the active roster through a written contract. The contract details were unknown at the time, but he made several appearances alongside one of his wrestling instructors, Samuel Powers. Ultimate Wrestling Association Jason Blade spent a lot of his time in the Ultimate Wrestling Association as being a strong competitor in the ring, but unfortunately most of the records of the UWA have been lost in time. Matches were never documented and only paystubs could be found from the time that the federation was run along with some highlight videos. Indy Wrestling Between the years of 2002 to 2006 working behind the scenes and on the scenes of many indy federations. He had made guest appearances in both scheduled and PPV events and spent some time in Indianapolis Police Department Law Enforcement Training Academy. He served as a police officer for two years in 2004 and 2005 in order to help make ends meet and to give him the money to purchase wrestling gear for personal practice and improvement. Pro-Wrestling Federation Jason Blade was signed into the PWF, which was run in 2006 by Jason Hart. He was invited in by his old mentor and close friend, Samuel Powers, who was wrestling under the alias DragonSoldier. While Blade himself never held a title during his time in the PWF, he wrestled alongside DragonSoldier as the second member in the "Forces of Chaos and Destruction". Shortly after a small run as a tag-team in the PWF, the company closed down under the guidance of Josh Hart. Global Conflict Wrestling Jason Blade was signed to Global Conflict Wrestling in February of 2007 as being a singles wrestler and shortly after as being the owner of the stable known as "The Next Generation". The stable consisted of Jason Blade, DragonSoldier, Ella Dunn for a short run, and a few other names that had joined but left shortly after for personal reasons. During GCW's run, Jason Blade had obtained the GCW Championship, but eventually lost the title within a month of his run. Shortly after his title loss, the GCW was shut down due to a lack of financial backing from the owner who had disappeared, reportedly to take cover in Costa Rica. Lightning Championship Wrestling After being signed in the LCW, Jason Blade started strong and quickly established himself as being a main event wrestler by defeating King Zilla and Ace Boogie at LCW's first PPV Event, Night of Champions for the LCW Heavyweight Championship on Thursday, June 28th, 2007. This match marked the very first title victory for Jason Blade that was nationally televised, and was the very first title reign of the LCW Heavyweight Championship. Jason Blade continued on strong with title defenses and wrestling for both house shows and special events, and began a feud with King Zilla which resulted in his very first loss in the LCW. The feud was sparked with the title match at Night of Champions, but never picked up the pace until the two men went face to face on August 16, 2007. The match ended in Blade defeating King Zilla, but a rematch was made in which Blade lost the match. Shortly after this feud, King Zilla was removed from the roster due to storyline problems and contract issues. On November 1st, 2007, Jason Blade was defeated for the LCW Heavyweight Championship by his new found enemy, Marcus Angel. The match was held on an edition of "Thursday Extreme" directly after a strong PPV match between the two resulting in Blade successfully defending the title against him. The match was scheduled the week after, giving Marcus Angel a second chance at the title, which he won. Shortly after the title match, Blade publicly announced that he was going to defeat Marcus Angel, whether or not it was for the title and proceeded to do so the following night at. Blade decided to step down from the spotlight for many months, showing up to each show in order to help out with the show itself and requested leave on a few occasions due to conflicts in scheduling with other projects and personal issues with his life. He was set to marry Anna Bailey in 2008, but due to a car accident, Ms. Bailey passed away a few months before the ceremony was to take place. It was this event that took a lot of time away from Jason Blade and many went on record as stating that they didn't believe that Blade would ever be able to pull himself out of the slump ever again. On May 31st, 2008, Jason Blade defeated Matt Kamakazee for the LCW Heavyweight Championship to become the second wrestler to become a two-time LCW Heavyweight Champion and started his second reign as the champion of the LCW. The title win was quite unexpected and during this time, the company's stock went up on the market and interest in the LCW had grown with a single event. Matt Kamakazee retired from the ring shortly after his loss to Jason Blade due to injuries sustained at the PPV, Boiling Point, in which Blade had won the title. Jason Blade began feuding with Kevin Putteet for a little over a month, resulting in some wins while the company was having a hard time keeping up with the demand and competition on the market. Due to a hiatus, Jason was left holding onto the title for two months without a single defense, but was able to successfully defend his title once the hiatus was over when the company was taken over by "Enforcer Incorporated". Blade currently still holds the title and is set to defend the title against "D" at the upcoming PPV, but has stated that he will be resigning from the LCW after the match due to personal problems regardless of the conclusion of the match. New Edge Wrestling Jason Blade joined New Edge Wrestling in 2011. He lost his debut match against Adrien Specter. He lost the following week to Judas Dathan in a triple threat match and left NEW shortly after. He rejoined NEW in 2013 where he entered the Terrordome Qualifying Tournament, losing to Matt Slater in the first round. He returned to NEW seven months later when he entered a 15 person rumble match at Moonshine and Mayhem. This would become Blade's longest and most successful stint in NEW and would lead to him unsuccessfully challenging Inkt for the X-Core Championship. Jason Blade Category:New Edge Wrestling Wrestlers